


Distractions

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, heck if i know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Logan has a project that needs all of his attention so Roman comes up with increasingly convoluted ways to get Logan to notice him.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

Roman sighed heavily, looking over at Logan. He had been quiet for a full five minutes, and it was starting to bother him, he didn’t want to bother Logan- in fact that was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn’t help but feel ignored. He stood up with another dramatic sigh and made his way to Logan’s desk. Logan barely even looked up.

“Roman, I know you want my attention, but I cannot afford to ignore this. I love you, and I have to ask you to respect my decisions and leave me alone for today.”

“I didn’t even do anything, Lo!” He still didn’t look up, continuing to type away at his laptop.

“You were planning to, I’ve known you far too long to not expect your ‘surprise attacks.’” Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders, laying his head down and trying to see what Logan was working on.

“But I love youu..” Logan sighed, lifting one arm from the keyboard and threading his fingers through Roman’s hair.

“I love you too, Roman, but this is important.” Roman gently shook Logan off, heading back to the couch. He decided now was a good time to set his plan in motion, of course, it wasn’t a very good plan- it was more a wishlist than a plan really, but it was better than being ignored for something like schoolwork.

“Hey, Logan?”

“I’m not leaving the house until this is done, that’s out of the question.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet!”

“You called me ‘Logan’ instead of one of your many nicknames, you were trying to get me away from work.” Roman sighed, falling onto his back with his head bumping uncomfortably against the armrest. With a small huff, he threw his legs off the side of the couch and stood up, making his way to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna make some cookies, do you want anything, my dear?” Logan looked back at him, something Roman decided was a small victory, with a tiny glare.

“You are going to make a mess, Roman, I love you but you need to stop this.” Roman smirked, though Logan didn’t seem to notice.

“Stop what, Love?”

“Distracting me, I need this done by tomorrow.” Roman sighed once more, hopping up onto the counter and swinging his legs.

“But you can work on it later.”

“If I work on it later it won’t get done at all.” Logan turned back to his computer. “I’m sorry, Roman.”

“That’s not true! You could get it done in five minutes if you really wanted to!” Logan sighed heavily.

“You’re right, I could get it done quickly, if I wasn’t distracted every thirty seconds.” Roman mirrored his sigh, almost jokingly. He smiled softly as an idea came to him, without a word he darted out the door while Logan’s back was turned, leaning against the doorway and waiting.

About two minutes had passed and Roman heard shuffling. He couldn’t tell if it was Logan dogging through papers or Logan realizing he was gone. Another minute passed and the shuffling got louder, Logan either really needed that paper or he was actually worried about where his boyfriend had gone.

“Roman, I know you can hear me, at least say you’re alright.” Roman smiled softly, turning to the vent beside him and opening the cover. He gave a few sharp taps, then let a few echo down, and repeated until his message was heard. He silently thanked Logan for teaching him Morse Code

Go back work, I’ll be back.

It was silent for a moment as Logan figures out what he had said. “You have five minutes until I come after you.” Roman smiled again, replacing the vent cover and waiting until the shuffling quieted down to the distant tap, tap, tap of Logan’s keyboard.

He waited a moment more before slipping back inside, laying out across the couch as if nothing had happened. His smile never faded as he clicked on the TV and switched it to one of his favorite movies. Logan turned around in his seat, clearly shocked to see him, and stood up to make his way over.

“I thought your work was very important- top priority even.” Roman smirked slightly, reaching up to boop Logan on the nose as the other approached the couch.

“It was.” Logan leaned over the back of the couch, pressing their lips together and carefully lifting Roman in his arms, and Roman let himself melt into the kiss. They stayed there for a moment, though it was over much too soon if you asked Roman.

“..What changed?”

“You left.” Roman smiled softly.

“Well now I’m back, you can get to work now.” Logan shook his head, heading around the corner of the couch and sitting next to Roman.

“No, you are much more important. I can work later.” He grabbed a small blanket sitting nearby, wrapping it around the both of them and pulling Roman closer.

“You never quite realize how much you need something until it’s gone hm?” Roman smiled, happily smushing his face in Logan’s shoulder.

“I suppose so.” Logan smiled down at him. “I love you, Roman.”

“I love you too, Lo.”


End file.
